dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. __TOC__ Overview Cyclopes appear with differing amounts of armor and equipment, from unarmored and with a single club, to fully armored with a helmet, and a fire club - all Cyclopes will set their club on fire at night as a giant torch - which then causes fire as well as physical damage. Occasionally a small Cyclops may be found with shorter tusks and lesser health - this "pygmy" type has only been seen in the The Watergod's Altar cavern below the Offering Chamber. Attacks Occasionally a Cyclops will pick up and throw an Explosive Barrel, usually as a prelude to battle. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Cyclops Tactics - Specific techniques on how to defeat Cyclopes. * Cyclops Strategy Vol. 1 - A strong hit to the arm holding the club/cudgel will make it drop the weapon. * Cyclops Strategy Vol. 2 - Breaking off the tusk by attacking the head will grant knowledge. Pawns will yell "Pick up any tusks broken loose." * Strike the eye. It is the weakest spot. * Weak to Lightning. * Use Lightning to stun. * Armored Cyclops - Climb its back and make it reach for you, then jump off before it can grab you. This will make it remove its own helmet. Also works on the Condemned Gorecyclops (although its helm can be removed much more easily via attacks). * Climb on its leg to throw it off balance. The Cyclops must do a specific animation of it standing on one leg for knowledge to be triggered. Once done Pawns will yell "It cannot move with one upon its leg!" The techniques from the Strategy scrolls can be learned by either using said scroll or if performed by the Arisen in front of the pawn. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Cyclopes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics Offensive * Cyclopes are weak against Lightning enchanted weapons and spells - any form of lighting will be effective both in terms of damage, and ability to stun. Cyclopes take 80% more damage from the Thunder element. Exposure to Lightning is the easiest way to make Cyclopes drop their clubs. ** Thus a drenched Cyclops should be easy prey when hit with lightning. * Vulnerable to all debilitations including Torpor, Poison, Blind, Tarred in Oil, and Burning/On fire. ** Thus Rusted Weapons, Aneled Weapons, and Gold Weapons or combinations with permanently or temporarily elementally enchanted weapons are effective - the higher the enhancement of a debilitating weapon, the higher the chance it will debilitate with each strike. ** Debilitation can occur even if the physical attack bounces off the Cyclops' armor. * Vulnerable to Lowered Strength and Lowered Defense. Use either Dark Arisen weapons inflicting those statuses or try to inflict curse. * Disarming the Cyclops: Strong attacks on the weapon arm, or stunning the Cyclops will cause the monster to drop its weapon. Thunder based weapons and spells, Explosive Barrels and strong attacks are all effective - a Perfect Block when it attacks with its cudgel also works. * Helmet removal: There are several ways to disarm a Cyclops: ** Climb up its back just below the back of the neck - the Cyclops will remove the helmet to see better and attempt to grab the climber - jump free to avoid capture. ** Allow the Cyclops to grab one of the party - the monster will remove its helmet for a better look, or just to have a bite. ** NB : A stunned Cyclops (such as from thunder) will be unable to remove its own helmet. * Armor removal: Every piece of armor (head, arm, leg) worn by a Cyclops may be destroyed once sufficient damage has been inflicted. ** Blunt weapons work best - as the attack bounces off stamina using heavy attacks will be wasted on a still armoured Cyclops. ** Throwable items such as Rocks, Bricks, Dragon's Spit, Throwblasts, and Explosive Barrels may also be used to remove its armor. Vocation specific * Climb up and attack its unarmored back. * Assassins : Masterful Kill and Clairvoyance can be used to counter the Cyclops' club swing and foot stomp. * Magick Archers : Ricochet Hunter would be very effective due to its thunder elemental damage should a Cyclops be found in an enclosed space - other wise the staff skills High Brontide or High Levin are alternatives. * Mystic Knight's : Great Cannon can be extremely effective at stripping a Cyclops of its armor. * Sorcerers & Mages : Lightning based spells (such as Levin, Brontide, and Fulmination) will effectively damage and stun a Cyclops. However fire based spells give utility to the party as an on fire Cyclops may remove its helmet - High Comestion is effective in this. High Maelstrom will be mostly ineffective on a helmeted (or armoured) Cyclops is wearing a helmet. Defensive * A general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all weaker enemies. However, if climbed and out of harm's way, the Cyclops will likely wipe out all nearby enemies with its club anyway. * If a Cyclops reaches up to grab the Arisen while being climbed, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. A heavy attack also allows quick dismounting. * Engage the Cyclops from long range or from high ground to avoid its club attacks and stomps. * Warning: Attacking the Cyclops' eye (its weakest spot) will enrage the creature, causing it to rampage around swinging its weapon blindly. Despite the haphazard nature of this strategy, it can be extremely effective as long as the Arisen prepares to evade the oncoming rampage. * If a Cyclops' eye takes enough damage, the creature will occasionally hold it in pain. This gives the Arisen more time to attack, though it shields the Cyclops' weak spot. Videos File:In order to cripple the Cyclops, debilitate it with Torpor and expose it to Lightning to make it drop its cudgel. Galvanic Razors, Boltbringer, Levin, Brontide and Fulmination will stun it. File:Demonstration of Galvanic Razors stunning a Cyclops ©|A Strider demonstrating Torpor (in order to slow down the Cyclops) and Lightning effectiveness (in order to stun it and force it to drop its weapon). Used together, a Cyclops can be rendered virtually inert. File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen How defeat Cyclop (Armored) Notes * To ensure the Arisen gets two Rugged Tusk reward drops, shoot off both tusks with arrows before the Cyclops is killed. The tusks cannot be obtained after the Cyclops is defeated. * Although the Cyclops is extremely vulnerable to all debilitations, it may only be inflicted with up to 3 at any given time, then some debilitations seem to disappear altogether. ** For example, if the Arisen starts the fight by shooting the Cyclops with a Rusted bow, it is inflicted with Torpor (slow). Second, the Arisen slashes it with Aneled daggers and then hits it with the Assassin's Snakebite attack as a combo; now the Cyclops is inflicted with Torpor, Blind, Tarred in oil, and Poisoned simultaneously! Third, set it on fire with Powder Barrage, Comestion or a hit from a fire enchanted weapon, and the Cyclops is now Blind, Tarred in oil, Poisoned, and On fire but now no longer suffers from Torpor! The Arisen may shoot it again with a Rusted bow to re-inflict the Torpor debilitation, but then the On fire condition gets snuffed out as a result. * The Armored Cyclops encountered on the cliff path leading to Heavenspeak Fort can quite easily be knocked off the cliff for an easy victory if it's staggered near the edge. Items from the kill may be recovered from the body at the bottom of the cliff, if the corpse can be found. Trivia * In addition to the armored and unarmered cyclops there are different sizes of cyclops too - smaller cyclops may be found in the Watergod's Altar (lower levels), and a mini version only fought on Bitterblack Isle. * Oddly, the Arisen may randomly be rewarded with up to three Misshapen Eye drops from a one eyed Cyclops -one theory suggests some of these ball shaped objects are from another part of the creature's body. * Ophis, the female bandit leader, keeps a pet Cyclops in Ophis' Domain, which can be fed. * According to some historians myths of the cyclops are based on the skulls of elephants, whose nasal opening resembles a single large eye socket. Their design in Dragon's Dogma reflects this, having tusks and a head based on the elephant skull but with a single eye instead of a trunk. Media Dragons-Dogma-Cyklop1.jpg cyklop 2.jpg cyklop3.jpg cyklop4.jpg cyklop5.jpeg cyklop6.jpg cyklop8.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Cyclops Grab Move.jpg 883957 4614565970778 1299776932 o.jpg dragons2.jpg||link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Dragons-Dogma-Action-Shots/291374027642669 cyklop7.jpg External links * Cyclops www.dragonsdogma.com Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:3 Star Bestiaries